Three Is Company
by Silvestra
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and Eomer. Need I say more?


Title: Three Is Company  
Author: silvestra  
Fandom: LotR  
Pairing: Aragorn/Éomer/Legolas  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JRR Tolkien, but I don't think he would have made them do this...  
Feedback: Yes thanks.

o0o0o

It all started with a shy kiss on the cheek. In the dark chasm of Moria, when the rest of the Fellowship was sleeping, the hobbits slightly snoring and Gimli growling and grunting in his sleep.

Legolas leaned towards Aragorn and pressed his soft lips on Aragorn's scruffy cheek, whispering silent words against the rough hair in the man's skin. Aragorn closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the fair male Elf.

o0o0o

Just some nights later the same lips were discovering the flesh under Aragorn's dirty clothes. Aragorn had been sitting, watching the starry night sky and thinking about the past few days. He was now the leader, now that Gandalf had fallen to shadows.

Legolas had walked to him, wrapping his warm arms around Aragorn's waist and resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn had turned his head a bit, allowing Legolas' lips to meet his lips, and in the dim moonlight of Lothlórien the Elf had kissed Aragorn softly, but deeply enough to tell Aragorn that he would not be going anywhere.

Legolas had gently pulled Aragorn's shirt off him, looking intensely into his eyes. When the Elf's lips had touched Aragorn's bare chest, Aragorn had shivered and taken a sharp inhale.

A couple of hours later when Aragorn lay in the darkness, feeling Legolas' warm breath on his skin, he fell asleep.

o0o0o

Aragorn didn't feel the same intimacy with the Elf in a long time. With the journey to Rohan, re-uniting with Gandalf and the battle of Helm's Deep, Aragorn didn't have a chance to approach Legolas.

It was after the battle of Helm's Deep, in Rohan, in Théoden's Golden Hall, that the victory of Men was celebrated. There had been losses, yes, but at least Rohan had not been defeated.

It was at that celebration, that Éomer noticed it. He noticed how Legolas' hand brushed against Aragorn's. Éomer noticed the subtle touches. He noticed how Aragorn whispered something in Legolas' ear, and how the Elf laughed. He also heard, how Aragorn asked Théoden to excuse him and Legolas. Then they hastily looked over their shoulders and disappeared to one of the chambers.

Éomer was bitter. How long had he been dreaming of Legolas, ever since he had first crossed paths with him on the Rohan plains. The fierce look in those blue eyes when Éomer had threatened the Dwarf... that look had stayed in Éomer's mind until this very moment, and still did.

Éomer bit his lip quickly, and after making sure Théoden or Éowyn wouldn't notice, he carefully slipped out of the room, towards the chamber where Aragorn and Legolas now were.

o0o0o

Legolas' hands were everywhere. The scent of incense was flowing in the air, the candles were dancing in the corners of the room, and the shadows of Legolas and Aragorn tangled together moved on the walls. Legolas' hands were massaging Aragorn's back while the Elf kissed him fiercely, not at all like he had done before. When Legolas and Aragorn's mouths parted, Legolas took a sharp inhale. The deep exhale that followed was hot and steamy and Aragorn felt it on his earlobe, when Legolas moved to whisper words in his ear.

And then the door was opened. Quicker than it was possible for a human, Legolas pulled his Elven knife from its scabbard which was laying on the floor, among Legolas' clothes.

"Who is it?" the Elf inquired with a sharp voice. "Reveal yourself!"

Éomer stepped out of the shadow and showed himself. Legolas stared at him, lowering his knife. Aragorn rose from the bed, wrapping an arm around Legolas, but when he noticed Éomer, he quickly pulled his arm away and moved an inch away from the Elf.

"Aragorn, there is no need to be chaste. I have known for a long time." Éomer's words were calm, but somehow cold.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Éomer son of Éomund, and I shall not tolerate your hints about my... taste," Aragorn said, biting his lip. Legolas turned his eyes towards Aragorn, a strange look in them.

"Elessar, why do you not admit it? Are you ashamed of me?" Legolas hissed in Elvish. Aragorn raised his hand, silencing Legolas.

"What are you here for?" Aragorn asked Éomer, his voice just as cold as Éomer's. Éomer took a few more steps towards Aragorn and Legolas.

"I have had enough of being ignorant and oblivious about this. And I have had enough of keeping secrets." He remained silent for a moment. "Legolas, Aragorn is not the only one who has such feelings for you."

Legolas and Aragorn both fell silent. Éomer looked shameful and hung his head, looking away from the other two men.

"Forgive me", he muttered. "I should not have told you." He turned around, ready to leave, but Legolas was quicker.

"Stay", he said very quietly, but Éomer heard it perfectly. He would have heard Legolas' voice even over a crowd of Rohirrim with their horses. "Stay with us - stay the night", Legolas demanded, now getting up from the bed. Éomer let his eyes rest on the Elf's bare torso. Legolas took a few quiet steps and that was enough to bring him so close to Éomer, that Éomer could feel Legolas' breath on his cheek.

"I should not", Éomer muttered. "My sister expects me to- -" Legolas silenced Éomer with a soft kiss, and took his hand.

"Stay", Legolas repeated, starting to pull Éomer towards the bed. Éomer looked at Aragorn, who was lying on the bed, the bed sheet wrapped around his lower body. Aragorn nodded.

"I accept your will", Éomer replied, bringing his eyes back to Legolas. Legolas sat down on the bed, carefully pulling Éomer next to him. Aragorn kissed Éomer's neck when Legolas gently started to pull off his armour. At first Éomer didn't know what to do - he hadn't ever been with a man before. He was very tense and when he felt Legolas' lips on his earlobe, he froze.

"Relax", Aragorn whispered, wrapping his arms around Éomer's waist from behind and placing small kisses on his back. And after a while Éomer could give in to the pleasure - having Aragorn son of Arathorn, the soon-to-become King of Men removing rest of his garments and having Legolas, son of Thranduil, kissing him just the way Éomer had imagined that he would. Éomer felt so complete, with these two men next to him, and he felt that it was the way it was supposed to be.

o0o0o

Next morning, when Éomer woke up, he was naked. He was lying between Aragorn and Legolas, both of their arms around him lovingly, Aragorn snoring against Éomer's shoulder and Legolas, being an Elf, sleeping with his eyes open.

Éomer remembered everything - everything from Legolas' demanding "stay" to the moment when all three of them were on top of climax, covered with massage oil, sweat and kisses. Éomer remembers collapsing on Aragorn, Éomer remembers how Legolas gave a passionate cry in Elvish and went all limp. Éomer remembers how Legolas had kissed him after that, smiling. Then Aragorn had held Éomer in his arms and they both had fallen asleep.

Next to Éomer, Aragorn started to wake up as well. He opened one eye and looked smugly at Éomer. Aragorn grinned and kissed Éomer softly, stroking his back gently.

"Had a good night?" Aragorn whispered, his arms around Éomer.

"There are no words for it", Éomer replied, snuggling closer to Aragorn. Aragorn laughed and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", he said.

"Don't even think of starting without me", they heard Legolas' muffled voice say. Aragorn gave Éomer a meaningful but surprised look, and Éomer smiled. He turned around, pulling Legolas close to him. Legolas smiled and gave Éomer a kiss.

"Don't worry", Éomer said. "By noon, you will both be exhausted." Aragorn and Legolas exchanged looks of disbelief.

"We can only hope so..."


End file.
